


From Hands Down to Hearts

by i605



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-28
Updated: 2014-04-28
Packaged: 2018-01-21 03:22:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1535765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/i605/pseuds/i605





	From Hands Down to Hearts

 

 

　　特工回到图书馆的时候Finch正在愣神，突然，一阵哗哗的声音把小个子老板离家出走的意识流给活生生地拖了回来。黑色的泥水已经在他的脚底下化开一滩，Reese放下手里的牛皮纸袋，站在门口抖落掉肩上和头顶的雪花。

　　一阵冬天特有的凉意跟着Reese被他一同带进了图书馆。小熊唔唔地把自己卷在毛毯里，以此来表示对高个子主人行为的不满。

　　“外边很冷吧？Mr.Reese。” Finch搓了搓手，把马甲的两襟向中间拽了拽。

　　“现在已经是12月了，Finch，你应该问我想不想来一杯热咖啡，而不是外边冷不冷。” Reese厥着嘴回答到。

　　“你知道我是不喝咖啡的，Mr.Reese，他们会一点一点谋杀掉我的神经系统。”

　　“但是我喝。” Reese把之前放在地上的纸袋挪到了老板的桌子上，就在离他不到一米的距离之内。桌子下，小熊还把自己裹在毯子里不肯搭理他的主人们。

　　“那是什么？” Finch从键盘上腾出一只手扶了扶眼镜，确保那只棕黄色纸袋发出的光芒能穿过镜片的正中央直射进自己的眼睛里。

　　“哦，那个啊... 那是我要送给你的圣诞礼物。” 

　　听了长腿特工的话，Finch的眼镜自动地从鼻梁跌到了鼻尖。难道他不知道自己应该在圣诞节到来之前都一直藏好自己的礼物吗？有哪个正常人会像他这样随随便便地把礼物丢在自己面前？这种直白而又残暴的行为其残忍程度毫不逊于在平安夜里把自己家的孩子叫到壁炉前告诉他世界上根本就没有圣诞老人，然后当着他的面亲自往壁炉上的袜子里塞进一个礼物，再拍拍他的屁股告诉他只要他乖乖地上床睡觉明早就能收到“圣诞老人”的礼物。

　　“圣诞节的礼物你现在就打算给我？” Finch把眼镜重新扶上鼻梁，又情不自禁地开始偷瞄那个袋子。

　　“什么？当然不！圣诞节到来之前你别想偷看。小熊，看好你妈别让他乱动我的礼物。” 说着Reese竟然双手插兜准备走开了。那礼物可还在Finch的桌子上扔着呐！

　　当然，我们的小熊可不是个吃里扒外的家伙。刚才在Reese回来之前Finch就已经把他喂得饱饱的了，所以这会儿他根本就没搭理特工的命令，只是露出一只眼睛四处瞟了瞟。Reese发现情况有些不太对劲，他立马折了回来，从兜里掏出一颗杏仁糖，扒掉了外面闪闪的包装纸把糖仁扔在了小熊的垫子上。小熊用鼻子拱了拱糖块，学着高个子主人平时吃糖的样子用舌头把它卷进嘴里，然后不慌不忙地从毯子里钻了出来面向Finch一屁股坐在垫子上。Reese笑着吹起了口哨又走开了。

　　Ah-Oh，纠正，忘掉刚才我说的吧，也许我们的小熊就是个吃里扒外的家伙。

　　“叛徒！” Finch幽怨地看了小熊一眼，把双手压在大腿下让他们尽可能地保持温暖。现在袋子就摆在Finch的鼻子前，他真不知道Reese会送自己什么东西作为圣诞礼物，难道是一条领带？如果按照Reese的那种审美水平... 天啊，可千万别是领带。有可能是手表吗？他记得自己最近的确跟Reese提过想要换一块新的手表，可是Reese有那么多钱吗？难不成是书？唱片？按摩枕？

　　现在Finch已经无心再搭理电脑了，他晃着身体，眼睛紧盯着袋子敞开的边缘。此刻他的好奇心已经化成了一只身穿三件套的小恶魔，正站在自己的耳朵沿上往太阳穴那儿射着邪恶的小箭头。Finch抬起身子向纸袋那凑了凑，地上的小熊也跟着他一起挺直了脖子，Finch坐回去，小熊也缩回了脖子。

　　“嘘” Finch把左的手食指竖在嘴唇前，伸出右手去够那只棕黄色的纸袋。

　　“汪” 小熊冲他吼了一声。“Finch！” Reese的声音也幽幽地从里边的房间里飘了出来。

　　Finch被吓得赶忙缩回手，挠了挠自己的鼻子，然后又把手搭在键盘上。“好你个小熊，随便给你点吃的你就跟着人家跑了！” Finch嘟囔着。

　　他翻了翻右手边的一摞抽屉，在最低下一层里发现了一包没有开封的绿茶糖。Finch剥开糖纸，同样把绿色半透明状的糖块扔到了小熊的垫子上，“这回你该听我的话了吧？” 小熊把糖块舔进嘴里，Finch又用手指挡着嘴唇伸手去够那只袋子。

　　“汪汪！” “Finch！不许偷看！”

　　Finch又被吓得两腿一蹬靠在了椅子的靠背上，椅脚与地面摩擦发出一道刺耳的尖鸣声。

*

　　圣诞节是个好日子，就连嫌疑犯们也会特意避开这个既然日，老老实实地自己呆在家里该干嘛干嘛。在这之前Finch一直都不怎么重视圣诞节，他总是一个人，过不过都一样。但今年不同了，今年的圣诞节不再只是他一个人的节日了，他有了Reese，有了小熊，还有了Reese的神秘礼物。就算他不为自己，Finch想，他也应该为Reese筹备好这个节日。

　　Finch买了一颗会闪光的迷你圣诞树放在了桌子上显示器的后面，而Reese的那只袋子则刚好被盖在树下。然后他又从抽屉里拽出三顶红色的圣诞帽，一顶戴在了自己的头上，一顶扣到了小熊的脑袋上，还剩下一顶，他拿在手里冲着刚走进图书馆的Reese摇了摇。

　　“Finch？” Reese不确定地叫着他的名字。

　　“Mr.Reese.” Finch摇晃着头顶上的圣诞帽，“这可是圣诞节。”

　　特工无奈地走到了Finch身边低下了头，小个子老板顺了顺他头顶的那几根呆毛，心满意足地把那顶三角形的帽子扣在了他的脑袋上，“现在到了送礼物的时间了。”

　　哦，太好了，终于能看到Reese的礼物了！Finch用屁股压着自己的双手，摇晃着等Reese把礼物交到自己的手上。

　　Reese把礼物从纸袋里拿了出来。礼物的盒子不大，都比不过一个计算机电源的包装，但礼物还算有点重量，摇了摇却没有声音，里面一定塞了不少的填充物。Finch捏着拇指和食指拉开了包装丝带，用指甲抠开透明胶的边缘剥下了整张包装纸。躲藏在华丽包装下的是一个光秃秃的纸壳盒子。Finch抬头看看Reese，Reese却冲他抖了抖眉毛。小个子右手一用力，掀开了盒子的顶盖。

　　盒子里，躺在一堆骨头状的防撞海绵之间的，是一只黑色的咖啡杯，带把手的那种。

　　“这...” Finch把杯子从骨头里捡了出来。

　　“圣诞快乐！” Reese温柔地笑着。

　　“为什么是一只杯子？”

　　“杯子... 你知道的，可以用来晤手...” 说着，Reese拿过Finch手里的杯子，将把手套在了自己的四根手指上，“喏，就像这样…”

　　好吧，这个理由...算是勉强还可以接受？Finch满脸黑线地把手伸进最顶层的一个抽屉里，掏出了一只深蓝色的扁平盒子。“礼物。”

　　“给我的？” Reese接过盒子用近乎暴力的手法三下五除二就扒开了包装。黑色双开的盒子里面装的是...一副黑色的皮手套。“哦，他们...很性感...”

　　“如果你在外面戴着他们拿枪你就不会觉得冻手了。” Finch不知道又从哪变出一盒子小姜饼人伸到了Reese的眼皮底下，“圣诞快乐，Mr.Reese。”

　　Reese把手套举到鼻子前闻了闻，嗯... 上面有一股Finch的味道。

*

　　晚上的时候，Reese在临出门前给Finch的新杯子倒满了热茶。Finch像Reese一样将手伸进把手里，双手捧着，用掌心贴着温暖的杯壁。

　　年过半百的小老板正在像时下的那些年轻人一样窝在沙发里看着有关圣诞节的老电影。Reese说他在装嫩，但Finch死活不承认。不承认就不承认吧，这又不是第一次了。

　　Reese在他面前带上了那副皮手套，伸伸手指，系好了风衣最顶端的那颗纽扣，“我一会儿就回来。”

　　“好的。” Finch冲他点点头，然后又把眼睛埋在了显示器里。他依依不舍地把手从杯子上拿开去点击鼠标，等到他再去拿起那只杯子的时候，Finch发现那只杯子变了模样。掌心附近原本黑色的地方渐渐浮现出了几个白色的，点缀着圣诞雪花的花体字。

　　“I LOVE YOU.”


End file.
